Would You Mind?
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: MalikSeto :: Malik likes beautiful things. And Seto is a beautiful thing. :: Shounenai and possible OOC.


Haha! I triumph over my writer's block once again! Anyway, this one's pretty much just Malik being obsessive-compulsive and Seto being resistive-hesitative. What else would you expect in a Malik/Seto? I actually wrote this because I got such a nice review(s) on Kisses. Apparently, I didn't drive them OOC. Really!

If you have trouble understanding the plot, it's mainly that the gang goes on a trip to some remote island, don't ask, and Malik and Seto end up on the same coast of the island. As far as the 'beautiful things' speech goes, I think I might drive Malik OOC. But then again I never really got a _perfect_ understanding of Malik's character. Damn Malik's walking-paradox-ness.

But really, I am getting into Seto/Malik. I already have chapter fic on my comp called "Addictive Drug" that I'm working on. I want my muses to go over it first. They lovecritizing my work. And I love them for it. XD

---

_Whisp, whisp…_

The sound of the waves crushing against the sandy coastline was beyond soothing to the brunette who was listening. His mind subconsciously reeled over a tune that his little brother had been humming earlier. It was a nice tune with a soothing effect, like the waves.

"Aa..."

Seto tensed at the sound of sighing and feet shuffling in the sand. He didn't look back, but instead looked out at the far horizon.

"Seto-kun…"

Seto still didn't turn around. It was Malik- the last person he had ever wanted to talk too. Truthfully, he thought about leaving the boy, going to find Jou, and degrading the shorter boy. But by the time he had registered the idea, Malik had already attached himself to the sandy area next to Seto. The brunette could feel the passionate stare. Though it heavily bothered him, he still didn't say anything or move.

"Do you like watching the ocean? I do."

Seto glanced over for a quick second the stubborn blonde still standing there and chatting away.

"You know what, Seto-kun? I think that-"

"Should I care what you think?" The smart reply had slipped from Seto's mouth in a second but seemed to cause a lasting effect.

"Well," Malik started, "Maybe what I say will bring you turn in your future. Would you mind if I stayed and talked to you?"

"Whatever."

"Do you like beautiful things? I do. I think that if you want to be beautiful yourself, you have to surround yourself with beautiful things. Don't you think so?"

Seto groaned under his breath, realizing he wasn't getting out of this as quick as he hoped.

"You know what else, Seto-kun? I think _you're_ beautiful."

There was a long silence as Seto adverted his eyes to the blonde. Malik continued to rock back and forth on his feet, seeming oblivious to the cold stare.

"And I'd love to be surrounded by you too. I'd like to be just as beautiful as you."

Seto watched as small lines of embarrassment spread over Malik's face.

"Would you mind?"

Seto raised an eyebrow at the boy before strolling over at taking his hand. Malik looked up at him, bright purple eyes staring back at azure eyes. A gentle smile spread across Malik's face and he abruptly started leading the taller boy around.

"You know what else I think? I think that beautiful people like you can change the world! And you know what else?"

Seto stayed quiet, but the tiny gesture of a glance signaled for an answer.

"I also think that you're the most beautiful person in the world, Seto-kun!"

Seto suddenly tripped over the sand a little before he regained his composure. He glanced down at the beaming, bubbly blonde.

"And guess what."

Seto rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this 'I think..' and 'Guess what'.

"I want to collect all the beautiful things in the world. And I want to start with you."

Before Seto had the chance to trip again, tanned arms strapped themselves around his neck and dragged him down to Malik's eye level.

"Would you mind?" Malik whispered, a dark, sensual tone was added to his voice.

There was a long silence before Seto smirked back and whispered,

"No. No, I wouldn't."

---

Bah.;p Yeah, I know. "Malik would never say that!" That's exactly why Seto doesn't say that much. I just knew you crazy fangirls would trample me if I got both Seto **and** Malik OOC. If you trample me, how can I write more Seto/Malik? That's right, I can't! Haha! Make your decision! –_grins evilly as fangirls sit there and think about it_-


End file.
